CaptivatingSiren
Vivira Synthe is a troll that uses the handle captivatingSiren - which comes from an inside joke between her and her matesprit. Her first name is derived from a song by Manuel Jimenez that describes many of her characteristics and her last name refers to a synthesizer, since playing the piano is one of the few things that calms her down. Her symbol is similar to an atlantean R. Biography Pre-Sgrub: Vivira grew up in her hive deep in an ocean crevice, where her lusus was most comfortable. But as she got older and her lusus needed more food than just the fish that it caught, so she would lie in wait close to the surface about once every month and watch for passing ships. Vivira used the chain and hook of her flail to snatch a young troll off the deck and drag them down to feed to her Lusus. But when she was around 6 sweeps old, one of the ships was ready for her and shot her with a harpoon even as she pulled a green-blood of roughly her age overboard - Fenrir. Even though she had just tried to kill him, he couldn't just least her to bleed out in the water and dragged her to some rocks sticking out of the ocean. He pulled the harpoon out and bandaged her wound until another ship came along and was able to take them to shore. With the help of his lusus, Fenrir took her back to his hive where he nursed her back to health. Vivira and Fenrir eventually became unlikely matesprits. Vivira's kismesis was another seadweller who was unintentionally killed when the two of them had a fight in a bad part of the ocean. Their spilled blood started a feeding frenzy among nearby sharks and Vivira was only barely able to escape, living at high pressures having made her a fast swimmer. She is still upset over it and talks about it as if she were the one to have killed her. Sgrub: Vivira took position as the leader and was the first to enter with Eliad as her server player. She then connected to Amgine. After Fenrir entered, the two of them mainly stuck together throughout the rest of the game. After Amgine's mind finally snapped and the whispers of the horrorterrors convinced him that the objective of the game was to be the last one standing, Vivira and Fenrir confronted him. Amgine killed her in the ensuing fight, but Fenrir kissed her corpse after dispatching the blueblood and she woke up as her dream self on Derse. With Amgine taken care of, all that remains for them is to regroup and confront the Black King. Personality Vivira is proud of her blood color, as shown by the streaks that she dyes into her hair. She observes the hemospectrum and tends to really look down on anyone below green on it. Vivira is stubborn and strong-willed, always wanting to be in control of everything. She tends to take things a little seriously at times as shown by her interpretation of w as literally double u's in her quirk. Though the only person to have seen it is Fenrir, Vivira is insecure about her ability to keep her team alive after the incident with her kismesis. She is usually spotted on RRPT, but can be convinced to go to TorD. Relationships Vivira is Fenrir's matesprit. On the outside it appears that she treats him like she would any other of his class, but she never calls him a 'louublood' and wears a belt of his blood's color. He's also the only one that can coax her to change her mind once it's made up and is the only one to have seen a softer side of her. She has no other quadrants filled. Lusus Vivira's lusus is a giant angler fish that prefers to live in the deeper and darker parts of the ocean. She needed to feed it around once a month, but it otherwise just lures in fish to catch and eat. When Vivira was young and struggling to survive at its preferred depth it pushed her to become stronger. She has a sort of begrudging affection for it. Trivia If asked why her belt color is green, she will tell you that it reminds her of seaweed. Uuoofles 05:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fantroll Category:Purpleblood Category:Living